Behind Cold eyes
by Chizuko313
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Vegeta and Goku now live together but no one knows about their steamy relationship yet. Vegeta has planned a get together w Goku's friends for his B-day but in the mean time they have some time to kill. How shall they spend it? YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Chizuko I changed this around a bit. I just am adding a disclaimer. *Oops* I forgot to put one in the first time. Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z and/or the song "Behind blue eyes" by Limp biscut nothing at all. I own a computer and this hentai mind of mine that puts out these fics you people (probably mostly girls) read that is all enjoy ^-^.  
  
Sitting on the balcony railing Vegeta looked out into the distance. Pondering why he was still here. What kept him from leaving this planet? He didn't fit in at all. He was a monster to them, the one always upset. Behind it all he felt sad, unhappy, and left out. It's my fault they hate me because I pushed them away but, ..doesn't everyone make mistakes? Didn't they forgive? .. and forget? The things I've done, choices I made. They hated me for them. They still hate me. Do they know what it's like to be hated, looked at for the rest of time as a beast? No, they didn't. I was a liar. That's all.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
And no one knows  
  
What it's like to be hated  
  
To be fated to telling only lies  
  
I have no regrets to what I've done. My mistakes make me what I am. I will become as great as Kakarrot some day. Though never in strength. I wish that his friends and family would stop looking down on me like trash. They treat there enemies better than this. When I dream I'm normal just like them. They talk to me with out fear. They like me for me. And though it's crazy I'm not so lonely in my dreams because he's there. Kakarrot. When he smiles at me it feels like it's just for me. I'm special to him.. in my own mind. He's married and has plenty of friends already. He doesn't need, nor want some one like me. Who would? Without him I'm so lonely. I always am. He's so much better and they all like him. How can I compete with that? I cannot. I hate him for that, being better. But the one I love with all my heart is the one I hate so deeply. I bet they don't even think I have a heart. My secret nor my soul will never be unlocked. Because no one cares.  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
They'll never know what it's like, to be me. I'll never tell them. Never. I keep myself locked inside to keep the 'me' they don't see safe. If they knew my secrets they'd cry for me. The things I've gone through. Things I was forced to do. They would not have survived them. I've been to hell and back and they don't even know how bad it can be. When they see some one die or experience it from an evil villain about to take over the world they act like it's the worst thing ever. It's not. I know. I've been raped, beaten, abused, humiliated, and the list goes on forever. I accuse him for all my horrific fate. Kakarrot is not to blame. No one is but those who put it upon me. No one knows that. Any of it. I keep it hidden behind vengeance for then. My anger will not show through. My sorrow is my own to keep masked.  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain woe  
  
Can show through  
  
Landing on the balcony he walks over to me. I'm still unaware of his presence until he is so near we're almost touching. My head is turned to the sky away from him. As I'm sure he thinks me to be ignoring him. I just wish to hide my tears and pain that shows in my eyes for sure. "Hey Vegeta!" His voice calms me. It's like a lullaby to a baby, sweet, innocent, and loving. If I want him to like me I'll have to show him the truth I can't stand hiding everything behind a hard stare. I turn to him saying nothing, just looking into his eyes. I drop all my barriers leaving my whole being open to every last inch. My heart beats freely taking in every detail of life. Alas I am finally in truth. Whether I am disgruntled or not I will not tell lies any more. He holds my fate.  
  
He stares back at me. I can see he is shocked but...curious. Yes. He wonders. What would make me like this? But he can tell, feel that this is how it has always been. Though he ponders why he never saw it before. He leans in running his palms over the plains of my face. He reaches for it. What is he grasping for? The truth? "I love you." I smile at him. That's what he wanted. Truth. So I told him. I gave it to him. All of it. Whether he returns my feeling I don't care. I love him. I'll give him all my heart because I love him and no one else. If he doesn't love me back I'll die. No. I'll not kill myself but I know without his love I will die..for sure. But I..don't want to. Not without him.  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
He is amazed at my declaration, and curious. As to why I close my eyes; I bathing in the feeling of his hands on my skin. It's more than you can imagine. "Vegeta." He removes his hands. I smile at him. " I don't care if you don't like me Kakarrot but I love you. I always will for ever until I die. Hmph..Maybe even longer."  
  
I tilt my head away from him. He does not return my feelings. Fuck. Crystal emotion runs slowly down my face. !? I didn't hear it fall. I look down. His hand. On it is one, a wet spot amongst his unsaturated smooth flesh. He looks up at me. Staring into my ebony eyes clouded with crystalline. Reaching towards my face he brushes the unshed tears from my eyes. I open my mouth as he leans forward. Unsure of what I was going to say I close it.  
  
He wraps his arms around me. They're so warm and caring. More than I thought they would be. His lips come to my ear and whisper softly to me things I never would have thought to his lips. "Vegeta-sama.I love you too"  
  
I envelop him in my arms to keep myself from collapsing. Tears fall from my eyes again. Though they're for a completely different reason. He kisses my neck playfully nibbling here and there. "I love you Vegeta" Like a bomb to a field it rearranges and corrupts me, dramatically. I pull away from him and see his eyes. Burning with love and forever growing affection. Tipping my head slightly I invade his mouth with my questioning tongue. And the answer I receive is pure bliss. Pushing me down on to the floor of the balcony he slips his own tongue past my lips. Leaning into his body I kiss him deeply, moaning in ecstasy. And to think this is only a kiss. But it's more, to both of us.  
  
~ And this is how it began and I'm glad. Even late love is better to be found. This is our story of life no one else's. Just Kakarrot and. me. *Smiles* I wouldn't have it any other way~  
  
Discover l.i.m.p. say it  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
No one know how to say  
  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies 


	2. chapter 2

Hi reader's how was the first chapter? ^-^ I hope you liked it cause here's another one! I apologize for the lateness * sweet drops *. This is going to get higher rating soon (very soon.) so hang in there. The opening chapter was probably the only song chap. I'll do in this fic so if you want a song fic or something just send me suggestion or whatever k? Anyways, on to the story.  
  
Goku rolled over in bed wrapping his arms around his new mate. Dipping his head he began to nuzzle and lick his sleeping partners neck. "mmmm.Vegeta" Kissing down his shoulder's Goku explored the other's body. Leaning over Vegeta's chest the burly sayjian took his left nipple into his mouth. Nibbling on it with his teeth as he reached down near his mate's boxers. "Ah! Ahnnnnnnnn.Kakarrot." Gasping his prince thrust his arms around his neck, pushing himself up against the sly one's hand. Smirking the younger sayjian pulled back from the prince's front. Dropping his head a bit lower Goku slipped his hot, wet tongue into Vegeta's navel. Moaning loudly, he threw his head back into the pillows while his mate feasted upon his body. Sliding off his boxers Goku tossed them to the floor. Tightening his grip around Goku's neck, Vegeta leaned forward purring in the crook of his neck.  
  
Slithering down his prince's body Goku ran his tongue over the tip of his mates' arousal. "Ka-karrot!" Screaming Vegeta threaded his fingers into Goku's ebony hair.  
  
Opening his eyes once to glance at the devilish sayjian. They quickly fell closed as they took in the sight of the hot scene. His mate began to suck him off. Running his burning cavern up and down his throbbing shaft. Unable to withstand the pleasure, Vegeta squirmed in his mate's grasp. Bucking his hips upwards to the heavenly feeling incasing him. Vegeta screamed. "Gah...ahhhhhh!" Spilling his seed into Goku's mouth as his body met release. "ah..ahhhh.ahh.." Panting against Goku's shoulder, Vegeta slipped from his embrace to lie sated in the bed.  
  
!~Goku's pov~  
  
Chuckling to him self Goku leaned in to kiss his mate's forehead. "Gotcha." he hummed smirking at his mate. Looking up at him his mate smirked back. "Burrr.ahh..hhhrrrrrp" Blinking a few times he ran his hand un the back of his neck laughing nervously. "eh.hehhehhehhehheh"  
  
Standing up his mate smiled at him. " Come on Kakarrot I'll make breakfast" Sliping back into his boxers Vegeta walked out of the bedroom. Goku picked up a loose fitting pair of gi pants and also walked out the bedroom door.  
  
~Down Stairs in the kitchen~  
  
Vegeta shuffled pots around on the stove. Cooking different things here and there. Goku spotted his mate and stepped across the floor wrapping his arms about Vegeta's body. "Ack! Baka don't do that I could spill something on you" Goku dropped his arms from the sayjian's sides and planted himself in a chair at the table. "Good that's better now be a good little boy and stay put" Vegeta smiled at him. "Don't worry I'll behave" Goku said while smirking.  
  
After a little while Vegeta finished cooking and set down a feast across the table. It was bigger than all three human meals put together. He sniffed the air. Inhaling the smell of his mate's cooking. Mmm smells good he thought. Seating himself across from Goku Vegeta dug into the food before his mate ate it all.  
  
~Vegeta's pov~  
  
Finishing up the rest of his meal as his mate sat waiting he ponderd his thoughts. Kakarrot's birthday is coming up and I suppose those earthlings want to throw a party for him. They still don't know though. About Kakarrot and me. Chi-chi had divorced him a while back now. She told she needed someone dependable that would always be there. After that he spent more time sparring with me. He moved into the woods a ways away from her. He built a cabin to live in by himself. No one ever visited him there. He always came to his son's houses to see them. When we finally both realized are feelings for each other we kind of fell together. We live in his cabin together alone. When all my children grew up Bulma and me decided to separate. I think she ended up back with scar face if I'm correct.  
  
Setting my dishes aside I pick up the many plates silently and place them in the dishwasher, and the pot/pans into the sink. Kakarrot thanks me and goes up stairs to dress. Sinking my hands into the dishwater I scrub the pans and pots clean. Though I would hate to talk to them I should probably inform them of my plans for Kakarrot's birthday. Lets see I'll call Trunk's my son knows every one and I don't have to talk to one of those idiots if I call him. Holding the phone to my shoulder I dial in the my son's apartment number. It rings twice before someone picks it up. "Hey koi that you?" Shocked at the voice that says this I question the person. "Goten is my son there?" He pauses for a second scared that I found out there secret. ".No he's at work." Stupid boy like I care him and my son are in a relationship. I pretty much guessed as much that this would happen. " Don't worry your head boy I don't care that you and Trunks are in a relationship with each other. I guessed as much when you were children." I here him gasp from the other end of the phone "Oh well.thanks I guess" Smiling to my self as I shift the phone to the other shoulder as I finish up on dishes. "Tell Trunks I want to speak to him about a get together with the z-senshi ok?" Pausing to nod his head Goten speaks again. "Ok but whats this about? An enemy?" Placing all the pots and pans back where they belong Vegeta leans against the kitchen wall. "No. Nothing like that at all. Your father's birthday is coming up and I thought before someone forgets we should plan something for the baka. No ones see each other for a while so I thought a get together on Kakarrot's birthday would be nice." Blinking surprised Goten is amazed. " Wow! Vegeta you've changed. Could I ask how it happen?" Goten asks. "Yes, but you can find out at Kakarrot's birthday. Anyways tell Trunks I send my best for you two. Bye" " Thank you,Goodbye Vegeta"  
  
Putting the phone back on the hook he goes up to join his mate in dressing for training.  
  
~At Trunks' house~  
  
Goten had just got off the phone with Vegeta surprised at how much the sayjian prince had changed. I wonder why he changed. "Goten I'm home" Turing around from the couch he greeted his mate. "Hey koi, your Dad called" Goten said kissing his mate's lips lightly. "He did? What for?" sitting back on the couch with his mate Goten turned to speak. "He asked about having you talk to everyone about a get together for my Dad's birthday. Oh and I thought it was you who called so I call him koi so he found out about us." Jerking Trunks looked at his mate wide eyed. " Nani?! What did he say! "  
  
" Oh I was surprised he said not to worry my head about it and that he figured as much when we were kids. He even said to send his best to you for us together and that he supported us before he got off the phone."  
  
" Wow and here I thought that my father would be the one to go ballistic. But now that I look at it my mother would be the one more likely to blow up about stuff like this. Dad only cares about training and stuff that messes up something involving him so I guess that makes sense. Oh but why would he do something nice for your Dad he never does stuff like this."  
  
" Well yeah but something changed. Vegeta said we'll see at my Dad's birthday but you should call him to confirm the location and time for the party."  
  
Getting up to put away his coat and brief case Trunks picked up the phone to dial in the number. " Ok I'll call Dad could you make diner tonight?"  
  
" Sure, how bout pasta?" Leaving the room Goten began the makes of diner.  
  
"Sounds great koi" Dialing his parents house to get hold of his father Trunks waited for a while as it rang. The ringing stopped and the answering machine picked up. " This is the Briefs if you need to contact---" The machine cut out as someone answered the phone. "Hello this is Bulma who may I ask is calling?" "Mom? This is Trunks can I speak to Dad?" sitting back down on the couch he shifted the phone to his other hand. " Hi honey. Trunks, Vegeta doesn't live here any more. He moved out after the divorce. If you need him though he's probably at Goku's house sparring. Not Chi- chi's house but Goku's new house they got a divorce also I herd. Anyway the new number is 9-188-2647 ok?" " Really they got a divorce? Seems like everyone is. Thanks. Heads up though some time soon were gonna have a get together for Goku's birthday." Trunks said. "Oh ok tell the details later k bye I love you" "I love you too Mom bye"  
  
Popping his head out of the kitchen Goten looked at him hanging up the phone only to pick it up again. "What did he say?" Trunks put the phone aside a second to talk. " Turns out Dad doesn't live there any more soon after the divorce he moved I guess. She said I could find him at your Dad's new house" Goten blinked. "My Dad's new house?" "Yes apparently your Mom divorced your Dad and he lives else ware." Goten set the pasta-covered platters onto the table to cool and came into the living room to sit down next to his mate. "Geese I had no idea well call my Dad's house after diner than or the food will get cold" Trunks smiled at Goten and kissed his cheek. "Ok lets eat"  
  
Both demi-sayjians pranced into the kitchen to sit down and eat  
  
~Back at Goku's House~  
  
"Phew that was a hell of a spar 'Geta I'm ready for a shower" Heading towards there house Goku picked up his mate carrying his mate into the door as he laughed. "Put me down Kakarrot." Vegeta laughed as well. Placing his mate on the floor to stand he leaned in. Capturing Vegeta's lips in a tangle of lips and tongues. He smiled into the kiss. Pushing his body up against Goku's. Vegeta moaned at the feel of his mates erection burning against his thigh. Pulling away before it got to far Vegeta stepped into the house more. "Come on Kakarrot you can join me in the shower." The shorter sayjian smirked at his mate's lust filled eyes. Grinning broadly Goku picked up his petite mate and ran up stairs with him to throw off their cloths. Vegeta blushed as Goku bent over to nibble his ear whilst stripping him. "Ah Kakarrot mmmm" he breathed in his mate's scent. Finished stripping his mate Goku pulled Vegeta into the shower stall. After regulating the water Goku took the soap and rubbed it on his hands. Placing it aside he started to wander his hands over his koibito's beautiful flesh. Falling lax in his embrace, Vegeta let his head fall back on the taller sayjians shoulder.  
  
Vegeta sighed. To think that he used to be so unhappy and now.. He wouldn't trade it for the world. No one could take Kakarrot from Vegeta. Kakarrot was his forever and he Kakarrot's. The water began to run cold as they finished washing each others hair. Stepping out the two sayjians dressed for bed. Not that it was much but it did cover their lower bodies. Deciding on ordering in for the night Vegeta called the ever familiar Oriental place that's number was burned in his brain. (1)"Hello Dragon Buffet how can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, could I get a double order of every thing? "  
  
Recognizing the voice and usually larger order the man addressed his friend. "Oh hello Vegeta-san how is your mate? "  
  
"Oh hi Hiro he's good. His Birthday is coming up we can cook ourselves but if you wanna come up and cook on Kaka's birthday we'll pay ya but it will be more of a social thing so you can relax" Vegeta suggested.  
  
"How soon? That sounds great I'd love to come."  
  
"It's in two days. Send the double order over to our address. We got tired after sparring so I'm not cooking tonight" He laughed to his friend.  
  
"We already sent it when you called it should arrive any minute. See ya Sunday with my cooking pans ready bye"  
  
"Bye" Vegeta hung up the phone and went to sit in the living room with his mate. After the food arrived and they had finished the two sayjians went upstairs to sleep in their nice king size bed. Falling on to the mattress Vegeta smiled at Goku. Leaning in the younger sayjian pressed his lips to his mates' as they curled up together tangled in an embrace. " G'night , I love you 'Geta" the sayjian smiled happily. " Hmm..I love you too Kakarrot"  
  
The two warriors dropped into dreamland holding each other. The dark room was quiet and full with breathing and a slumbering couple.  
  
*************** Chizuko: Hmmmmm. soooo Did ya like it! I hope so cause it's going to get better. Please review so I can see if I should continue. If ya don't then no more yaoi scene's for your hentai minds. Bye-bye till next time 


	3. chapter 3

Hello it's me Chizuko. And with me I brought a new chapter! I hope every one wants me to continue because I sure do. This will be the first posted yaoi fic that I'll finish sweat drops. Of Course there are more chapters but I hope this to be official.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Akira Toriyama and I do not own anything just a computer and a hentai mind like I said. Do you have memory loss cause I really don't feel like telling you again ^_^  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Goku woke up yawning lazily. He pushed the covers aside while stretching. Spotting that his mate was gone he wandered down stairs.  
  
Seeing his mate in the kitchen he snuck up and pounced.  
  
"Gahhhh!"  
  
Vegeta screamed, jumping up only to come back down looking like he just woke up.  
  
"Kakarrot you baka!" Vegeta panted out of breath. Smiling sheepishly the younger sayjian sat down at the table to eat breakfast. Though the table was quite small the two still managed to fit a meal fit for the both of them on it. That was pretty crowded considering their appetites as full- blooded sayjians. Between chews the prince managed to stop long enough to mention the little get together with Goku's annoying friends.  
  
"Kakarrot we haven't seen your idiot friends in a long time we should make time to see them." The prince tried to word his statement so as not to make it obvious that something was up. Though knowing Vegeta all to well he was amazed at the suggestion.  
  
"Wow I didn't think you'd want to but yeah it would be great when should we go?" The taller man was excited to see them but what happen next blew him out of the water.  
  
"Well I was planning on tomorrow.." Vegeta left the statement open unsure how to ask.  
  
"Really! That soon. That's great so where is it going to be held 'Geta?" The sayjian looked at his mate is question. Vegeta stared back at him and smirked.  
  
"Our house." Goku's eyes widened at the unusual thought of such a thing. He was sort of worried what his friends would think of him living with Vegeta. Not to mention a zillion other questions. Would they hate him? Be happy for him? It had been years since he had seen any one. So many things in his life was different now. Vegeta and Goku had been mates for kami knows how long. His friends didn't even know that he was gay! This kind of scared him. Seeing his mate's discomfort Vegeta kissed him chastely.  
  
"Don't worry about your friends. If they are your real friends they'll except this." The older sayjian tried to reassure him.  
  
"I know but that's what I worried about." Sighing he finished the rest of his breakfast. Vegeta put them in the dishwasher then turned to smile at Goku.  
  
"If worst comes to worst will at least have three guest's." He said thinking of their friend and sons. He would like to tell his mate but felt that it was their son's decision if they wanted to tell him.  
  
"Who are they?" Standing up Goku looked at his prince with puppy dog eyes pleading for an answer. Vegeta turned at once not wanting to fail at keeping this secret.  
  
"Kakarrot stop staring at me like that. You'll find out tomorrow."  
  
"Okay...Let's spar!" Chuckling at his mate's easy distraction of the subject he nodded and followed him outside.  
  
---Later---  
  
Goku and Vegeta floated down from the sky as it started to rain. Walking towards the cozy capsule house. The two were drenched with water; their training clothes clining tightly to their muscular bodies. Vegeta came to the door fumbling to find the keys. Goku on the other hand was getting a rear view as his prince bent over to pick up the key under the mat. A surge of pleasure stuck his groin. "'Geta...." The taller sayjian ran soft palms down the prince's sides stopping at the waist to turn him around. Vegeta shivered at the light touch, leaning in to slip his tongue into the man's hot mouth. Goku Moaned into the kiss while pressing his erection against Vegeta's pulling a satisfied sigh from him. Vegeta dipped his head to the junction on Goku's neck sucking it gently. Goku smirked as he found Vegeta's tail spot. "Gahh ahhhnnnn..." Pulling back slightly Goku clasped his mate's hand, turning the key in the lock. The click of the lock was drowned out with the incessant purring vibrating with in the smaller sayjian's chest. Pushing open the door the couple stumbled in the house to enter the kitchen.  
  
Blush flooding the Sayjian no Ouji's cheeks as he was placed onto the table. The larger sayjian smiled at his beautiful mate whilst sliding slender hands up smooth calves, stopping mid thigh. Staring intently at the depths of Goku's eyes, he encircled his mate's neck with his arms. Goku moved closer taking Vegeta's lips to his. Slowly he opened his mouth slipping in his tongue running it across the pallet of Goku's mouth. Wandering hands ran along sleek bodies as cries of lust escaped from the hot figures. "Ah!mmmm..." The prince panted lightly as his mate straddled his' crotch rocking his hips forward to receive delicious friction that numbed the spine. "Kami...Kakarrot.." Goku undid Vegeta's shirt throwing it onto the chair nearby. Vegeta slid his eyes closed at pleasurable shocks that attacked his groin from the contact of their hips. Returning the favor Vegeta displaced the Gi top adorning the earth-sayjians back. The rest was soon to follow as they hastily pressed wet body against wet body. "I love you Vegeta"  
  
"I love you too Kakarrot.."  
  
Goku trailed his hands to the other man's hips while he positioned himself. Vegeta tightened his grasp around Goku's neck. Thrusting forward the two sayjian's screamed their passion through the house. Pausing so as not to hurt one another. Vegeta began pushing out and back, moaning at the reaction it gave him. "Uhnnnn!...." Goku answered, the cry with one of his own. He started to thrust in and out of Vegeta ringing lustful sounds that purred in his ear drum.  
  
Goku inched towards his climax as the needy feeling clawed his body. Reaching between them he yanked quickly on his mate's member. Pulling roughly continuously combined with their lovemaking sent Vegeta tumbling over the edge. With a few more thrusts Goku followed with Vegeta cuming again. "'Gnight 'Geta I love you"  
  
"I love you too Kaka."  
  
Yay I finally finished a sex scene and this was my first yaoi Chapter! Well there willl be more so stay with me. next chapter with the party how fun. But the catch is nobody knows about them yet so I wonder what will happen. And another note please pretty please leave me a review. That way I know that people like what I'm writing. It could be two words but at least I'll know that your out there and maybe I'll update sooner! 


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo Readers! Did you miss me? Or more so, my Fic?.....

Readers: grrrrrrr

Chizuko: Uhhhhhh Heh heh heh is this about me not updating?

Readers:silent treatment

Chizuko: oh come on don't be like that, please?, I'm real sorry really!

I just got distracted in my own life and stuff but mostly it was writers block.

I'm not going to promise anything any more that involves time or date cause, I'll never be on time! I'm that good of a writer like all these other people out there or mainly on this site. I have no idea what I want as a job and I like so many things. So I'm not all ways thinking of writing. So please bear with me and my bad timing to have writers block. I'm really thankful for all your dedication with the reviews I got. I was just looking at it one day after finally being able to get on the blasted thing and saw all the reviews! I re-read the old ones after the new ones and then it made me feel loved and I felt bad so I had to up date. Lucky for you guys I had already written most of this chapter on paper a week or so ago. I just was lazy about typing it. Any ways this Chapter's up date is do to a couple of reasons so some thanks are in order but, after the fic!

So..... Enjoy The Next Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Or the song Behind Blue Eyes by: The who/ Limp Biskit

**Chapter 4:**

Vegeta got up at 5:30, letting Goku sleep in for a while so that he could set up for Goku's birthday party. He put on his clothes, finally finishing by slipping on a shirt.

Walking to the bedside, he kissed his mate's forehead. Smiling in his sleep, Goku turned over snuggling deep into the comforter on the bed.

Vegeta pulled two collapsible tables out of their garage. The garage was used for storage since neither of them owned a car. They could easily get one, but both preferred to fly.

Concentrating on his ki, Vegeta began to hover above the ground. Floating out of the garage door, he went to the back to the house to set up the tables.

After about ten minutes of non-stop work, the tables had been covered and the grill was set up.

Vegeta then remembered the capsules he had bought. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out four capsules. Lining them up in his hand, he pushed the height of his thumb across all of the capsules. Next he threw them very lightly in front of him, so as not to send them to the next country.

When the smoke cleared, four banquet tables with a table cloth and chairs stood, lined up with folding padded chairs.

"Perfect," Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against his house to observe his work. "Now, balloons, flowers, music and food are yet to arrive," he stated in a preoperational manor.

"Well, that and the guests," said a voice from behind him.

"Hiro!" Vegeta turned, surprised that he was here so early.

Vegeta walked over to Hiro and patted him on the back and smiled cheezly at his friend. (A/N: Think of an American with crimped, long redish-brown hair. Dark but Japanese influence in his face. Or just of Hiro from Gravitation.)

"Well, the food has arrived," Hiro lifted two bags in which supposedly held the food.

"Hiro... we're feeding an army here! A large army... and you brought a picnic lunch for two! Two humans could eat that!"

Vegeta began to sweat and pace back and forth recalculating his time to see if he could go buy more food without running out of time to get his other stuff.

"Vegeta..." his friend continued pacing and not hearing Hiro over his mumbling and thinking.

"Vegeta!" finally getting though to him and sighing.

Vegeta who calmed down enough to listen to what his friend had to say.

"This is enough, trust me, don't doubt me or freak out. In here are my cooking tool, my present and lot and lots of capsules of groceries, okay?"

Vegeta sighed, relaxing a bit, "Sorry..."

Hiro smiled sympathetically to his friend. Hiro realized that Vegeta was definitely under a lot of stress.

"Hey, I know this is stressing, but I'll help, okay?"

"Thanks, you're a big help, really," he said sincerely.

Hiro put on a mock look of shock, "Oh my god! The prince isn't getting soft is he?" he laughed, but stopped when he heard Vegeta growl.

Vegeta didn't think it was the least bit funny. Before he did anything, he controlled his strength, so as not to hurt Hiro. Then he socked Hiro in the arm enough to bruise slightly.

"Ouch!" the prince smirked giving his serves-you-right look.

"Inside we have a lot of cooking and errands to run."

"You can say that again. Nothing's too good for your Kakaratto," Hiro said in a lovely dove-like voice.

"Watch it human, you're on thin ice," Vegeta looked at Hiro in a serious tone.

"Geez 'Geta. What's going on down there? You feel mad. Are you cursing the stove again? If you were more careful, you wouldn't burn yourself," both had turned at that voice.

Vegeta blushed, feeling stupid that he had burnt himself on a stove. Hiro on the other hand, was spurting and laughing out loud.

"No Kakarrot, just a phone call with a sales man," Vegeta lied to him.

"Okay, I'm taking a shower," Goku announced.

"Why not tell him I'm here? This isn't a surprise party, right?" he whispered.

Vegeta looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you insane!? He would eat all of the food, he loves your cooking. Plus, you're a surprise, not the party. He wouldn't expect you to come," he whispered back.

"Oh," glancing at the clock, he realized that it was 9:30. "Shit."

"Okay, you start cooking. I'm going to go get changed to spar with him to keep him busy."

"Ok, anything else?" he asked.

Hiro knew Vegeta needed a lot of help and this was important to him. He didn't mind to be swamped for a day. As arrogant and stubborn Vegeta was, he was a loving person too, and especially a sucker when it came to things like involving Kakarotto.

"If any one comes, tell them the balloons and flowers go out back, but put the music in the stereo in the living room," Vegeta ordered.

"That it?" He smiled at the dark brunette.

"No, that's all but if two older teens arrive, one with lavender hair and another with black hair let them in to set up the stereo." Turning up the stairs Vegeta was about to get his mate to spar with him. What better way to distract a Sayjian. Hiro thought about that for a second as he diced the vegetables on his cutting board. Until he realized something his friend left out.

"Wait! What will they do when they are done setting it up?" Vegeta turned at his friend's exclamation. Well knowing Trunks and Goten they probably will watch TV together on the couch till the people got here.

"I don't really care. Use them as kitchen workers to help you or if not, tell them where the TV is. Which ever you prefer" Hiro nodded and continued on with his task at hand: Cooking. Assured Hiro had no more questions Vegeta headed back up stairs. Hiro took each capsule at a time and through them on to tables and counters alike. When done, he waited for the smoke to clear from the room. Ack. He forgot about the smoke alarms! Quickly before they went off he grabbed a chair and positioned it above the smoke detector. Climbing up onto it; he stood and untwisted it but, not before it let out a resounding beep. Hope fully they didn't here that Hiro worried as he finished picking through the groceries.

_Mean while up stairs...._

Goku was just washing the conditioner out of his hair. His fingers digging deeper in his hair massaging the scalp to get rid of the excess conditioner. He was completely in his own little world. Perfect. Vegeta had opened the door and crept towards the shower peeking in to find his mate oblivious. Stepping quietly into it he reached forward careful resting his hands palms down above Goku's shoulders. Checking that his mate was still unaware and he acted. Snickering evilly he planted his palms on said shoulders and jerked his mate backwards. This yanked a scream from the other Sayjian as he fell back, slipping off his feet from the suds that had been on the floor also from the quick movement. But his fall was at a short end as two hands beneath him supported his upper body, catching him in mid fall. Tilting his head up he stared at the face of the man who had caught him, and who had pushed him. Goku glared at his mate with accusing eyes not looking happy.

"Ahh ha ha ha ha ha ha" Vegeta burst out laughing at his mates reaction. He just looked so kawaiii when he pouted like that. His laughter began to subside and he smiled at his mate. Goku looked up smirking at his idea; then lurched forward pulling his prince into a deep breath taking kiss. In the back of his mind he swore he could here a beeping sound. That thought was forgotten though as Vegeta began to devour him, his tongue probing Goku's inner palette with perfection. His hand that cupped Vegeta's head dug their fingers deeper pulling the Sayjian prince as close possible as their mouths moved against one another until both ran out of oxygen. When they finally parted they just admired one another.

"Hn" Vegeta said thinking to him self.

"What's 'Hn' supposed to mean?" Goku asked cheekily.

"Nothing, just wondered if you wanted to spar?"

"Always" with that he kissed Vegeta on the cheek and got up to run to get his Gi on. Vegeta just smiled and shook his head. Standing he stepped out of the shower and turned it off. He opened the linen closet and grabbed two big towels for Goku and himself. After they were dry and dressed Vegeta opened the window and flew out.

"Try and catch me if you can Kakarrot!" Goku laughed and flew out after his prince; chasing him to their sparring grounds.

**End chapter**

So how did you guys like it? Don't tell me now cause I have thanks to give out but you sure could tell me in a review. Any ways this Chapter's up date is do to a couple of people and they are:

Thanks to: The Song Simple and clean by Hikaru Utahda for brining me out my writers block by inspiring me to write this chapter,

My Reviewers for making me want to update and getting rid of my procrastination... for a little while to get this up and last but not least,

Schweppes, my best friend, and fellow writer, for typing and starting me to update this chapter by typing pages 1-3 of the story part of the fic. Thank you all for helping me. Your reviews helped me very much.

Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading and thank you also if you are going to up date. I'll see next chapter when ever that may be sweat drops heheheh bye!


End file.
